


Untitled Slerra Story

by maskedbeliever



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, Eventually pornographic, F/M, Grooming, Size Difference, age gap, dubcon, experience gap, face touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedbeliever/pseuds/maskedbeliever
Summary: Shortly after Terra joins Slade as his apprentice, he encourages her to share her feelings and tells her what she wants to hear. The adoration of his apprentice is a convenience, but not an absolute necessity. Slade always gets what he wants, either through manipulation or force, and Terra learns this in the shower.WIP. Later chapters will be explicitly pornographic and dark. Some warnings and tags are pre-emptive. I'll add more tags and a title as I update the story.
Relationships: Slerra, Tara Markov/Slade Wilson, Terra/Slade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

They were done training. Slade saw Terra gathering her thoughts, shuffling her feet while she walked even though she looked down at the ground.

He asked her gently enough, "What do you want, Terra?"

The tone let her know that he wasn't annoyed with her, that he _did_ want an honest answer from the girl. She looked up from the dirt at him and met his single eye with both of hers, then looked back down with a slow, exaggerated shrug. Terra just couldn't put her words to it. Her mouth opened and she tried to push out her ideas, but she was caught on the first syllable, a racehorse tripping right out of the gate. "I... I..."

He motioned for Terra to follow him out of the training room by lifting a hand and beckoning with all fingers at once. She trotted after him, her hair hanging in a greasy, stringy mess of dust and mud. She pushed it out of her face, not noticing that she'd only managed to smear more dirt on her cheek.

"I'm trying to figure out how to say it," she told him. "I'm not the best with words but I want to do it right."

"Take your time," he said.

Terra wanted something she had never had and couldn't name. She wanted intimate trust that bred relaxation. She wanted physical contact that didn't make her jump with surprise. All day she'd been trying to put this to words in the back of her mind. Slade had terrified her at first, but now? She adored him. He pushed her to her limits when he worked with her in training, but he didn't belittle her. He knew how to correct her mistakes without making her feel like _she_ was the mistake. He gave her a home. He let her talk to him when he built his robots. She didn't think she'd ever met anyone who could be so patient.

Slade _was_ patient with her, but for the same reason a panther waited patiently in a tree for prey to walk underneath. He was a predator in every sense of the word. He gave her time to speak without cutting in. Terra was trying to be forthright with him and that needed to be encouraged. She was trying to be organized with her thoughts and that, too, needed encouragement. If he interrupted her now, he knew, she might be more hesitant to try in the future.

"I _really_ like being your apprentice," she said finally. It was true, but it didn't carry the nuanced meaning she searched for.

"I greatly enjoy being your teacher, Terra," he said. He used her name often to try to make her feel that she was special.

Emotions churned and frothed inside of her and when she opened her mouth again, she finally got it out. "Slade, I want more."

He looked back over his shoulder at her while he walked. "More training?" he asked. It was a joke, or as close as he came to making those. Terra blanched for several steps until she caught the look of amusement in his eye and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked forward again.

"Not that! I want more... you," she finally managed. It felt like forever that she had to stare at the back of his head, waiting for a reaction.

"I'd like more of you as well," he said. He brought his hands around to the small of his back and clasped them, but kept looking forward. Inside his mask, he grinned wolfishly.

She almost stumbled while walking. "I never had... I never really had people who would... like... you know."

"You never had anyone who would really take care of you. You never had anyone who put your needs first." Slowly, his words built in intensity, volume rising in tiny increments. "You never had anyone who thought about you when you weren't in the same room as they were. You never had anyone who saw your potential. You certainly never had anyone who would keep your secrets." 

His eye narrowed in contempt at the thought of Beast Boy. Finally, he stopped and turned around to face her. She almost walked into him, stopping only moments before crashing. Slade had already lifted his right hand, and before she was fully aware he had cupped her left cheek with it.

"You do now," he said. He did not speak aloud the most important caveat: everything was conditional.

Even though he wore a glove, she could feel his warmth and it called to her in the cold, excessively air-conditioned caves. Terra's shoulders relaxed, and she leaned her face into his palm. Her eyes shut. She felt peaceful.

She was so easy to control. She might not stay this way, though, so he would have to sink his claws in a bit more deeply.

"We need to shower," he said flatly. There was no debating that fact. "Join me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra ignores or entirely misses more than a few red flags while she and Slade undress.

When Terra's powers got the better of her, she was prone to dissociation. She didn't have a word for it, the feeling of being outside of her own body and watching something bad happen, but she associated it with her powers and with losing control. So it surprised her when she felt like she had become unstuck from her body while walking with Slade to the shower. Her powers were quiet--training with Slade really _had_ helped--so why did she feel weird?

The shower was a large room that reminded Terra more of high school locker rooms she had seen in movies and TV than anything she knew from real life. He seemed to like grandiose things--high ceilings, large worktables, massive display screens. Maybe the same was true for showers, or maybe this was just the kind of shower he liked best. The floors and walls were rough concrete that Slade kept clean with a pressure washer. Terra had used the shower every day after training so far. Those had been "I need to shower" times. Not " _we_ need to shower" times.

Still feeling oddly out of sync with her body, the doorway paralyzed Terra until Slade turned back to face her from a few feet inside the dark concrete room. "Will you join me?" His eye was steely, curious, and maybe even hopeful. It was the same way he looked when he was testing her.

Terra wanted his approval. She wanted his attention. She wanted his hand on her cheek again. She followed him into the bathroom. Slade reached over Terra's head and calmly shut the door behind her.

She laughed a little. "We're the only ones here and you're worried about closing the door?" Teasing came naturally when she was nervous. It was an ultimately pathetic attempt to level their power differential using humor. As if she could make fun of him until they were equals. But they weren't children in a schoolyard.

She was the child. He was a _predator_.

"Undress," he instructed, as casual as if he had ordered her to make a bed or fall into a combat stance. He made his way to the knobs on the wall, and Terra watched several faucets come to life at once. She could feel the heat almost at once, its breath fogging the mirror.

Terra pulled off her gloves and goggles, then kicked off her boots and peeled off her socks. Those were easy and automatic things that she could do in front of anyone, but when it came time to grab the hem of her shirt and tug it over her head, she didn't have the power. It seemed heavy now. Slade turned back to her. He was not surprised that she had lost some momentum--this girl needed a great deal of reassurance and encouragement. He saw her toes curl on the floor when he studied her.

He affected a touch of shock with his voice. "You stopped."

"Yeah..." she admitted guiltily. Her cheeks reddened while she tried to think of how to tell him why she had slowed down. She didn't even really have an excuse just a bunch of confused feelings that she couldn't place: Fear he'd reject her over her body, fear of being seen, and more lying under the surface.

Slade encroached in her personal space, and once again he raised a hand to Terra's cheek. She sighed out and leaned into it again. She was such a needy thing. When her eyes shut, he ran his thumb from the bridge of her nose to the side of her face while she stared up at him with wide eyes and a mouth that hung slightly open. His hand slid from the front of her head around to the side, down to the back of her neck as he leaned in until the slits over his mouth nearly touched the skin of her forehead.

Terra's eyes drifted closed when she felt his breath through the mask on her forehead. She thought of him as a machine sometimes. It seemed possible--the heat of his breath felt hot even when the room was full of steam.

Slade's fingers wove into her hair and in a moment he had grabbed it all and yanked her body close to him, pulled her up until she stood on her toes.

"Slade!" She shouted in surprise. Her voice was tight.

His hand tightened in her golden hair until she whimpered. "You told me you wanted more, little girl," he said. He dripped with reproach and she FELT like a little girl in his grip, stuck in his shadow with his eye boring into her. How could he sound so disappointed? How could his disappointment make Terra feel _so_ bad?

"I do!" she insisted. And she still did, even with him holding her so roughly. His grip wasn't the red flag it should have been. She'd been manhandled by others before Slade, and she'd fought him in tunnels even as he had wooed her into joining him. Since she'd come to him, they'd sparred nearly every day. Violence didn't scare her the way it should have, but his disappointment made her chest ache.

He let go.

"I'm proud of you for controlling your powers just now," he purred. It kept her on the hook to mix tiny soothing compliments in the middle of cruelty, keeping her in the middle of an eternal blender of emotional whiplash. "Undress for me, Terra."

Terra was slow to obey. What girl her age would be eager to undress first? Terra had more insecurity than meat on her bones. Her hands found the edge of her shirt and held onto it, but she had to fight with her fears before yanking it up and over her head. Underneath she had a very boring white sports bra, one that she had washed by hand many times until it had taken a color that was decidedly no longer white.

Slade stepped in close at the moment the shirt covered her eyes on its way off, so that by the time she could see again he loomed over her, well inside her personal bubble. It surprised her to see his mask so close to her face.

She held her shirt bunched up in front of her torso, a deer in headlights. "What?" she breathed.

"I changed my mind," he said. Slade ducked low, grabbing Terra by her thighs and lifting her up. Flailing, Terra dropped her shirt and grabbed onto Slade's shoulders as he tugged her legs to his sides. He was a big man and she was a small girl, so it was lucky that she was flexible. "I decided _I_ want to undress you. But I do appreciate your effort."

While sparring, Slade had grabbed her, pinned her, thrown her, and more. None of that made Terra's heart rev up the way this did. As soon as she made it past the dizzy realization that he was holding her against him, Slade set her down on the counter next to the sink. She was unprepared when his hands slid up her side, over her ribs, to her bra. Him in his armor, he barely seemed human while she was so bare and pink.

"Don't be shy, Terra," he said. It was an instruction and not a mere suggestion. His eye looked back up at her face. "Not with me."

"I can't help it!" she said defensively. He reached behind her torso and prodded her lower back to remind her to sit up with proper posture (she obeyed at once and sat up, thrusting her shoulders back), and he effortlessly unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her.

Terra's chest was small enough that, really, she didn't need a sports bra. She only had one so that when she was cold, her nipples wouldn't poke through her shirts. Despite her unimpressive chest, Slade took his time to admire her body, and when she tried to shyly cover herself, Slade held each of her hands at her sides with firm grips. He studied her uncertain face, her wide eyes, her soul. There was a moment of quiet where she looked into his eye and felt a vacuum behind it. The pupil reflected not just darkness, but emptiness. And because Terra was young, because she was kind at heart, she tried to disregard this feeling.

"You _will_ stop being nervous," he told her. He hadn't looked away from her face yet, hadn't bothered to examine her breasts. "Trust me, Terra."

"I _do_ trust you," she said, voice quiet with protest. Slade had no proclivity for pity.

"Good," he said. Both of his hands went for Terra's lap to open her shorts. She gasped, planting her hands at her sides for stability when he dug his thumbs into the sides of her shorts and underwear and tugged them both down her thighs. The pulling made her ass slide forward, made her torso lean back, and Terra narrowly avoided hitting her head on the concrete wall behind her next to the mirror.

"Careful!"

"Believe me, you'll know when I'm not being careful," Slade said. Terra ignored the threat, too distracted and nervous while she sat up again properly so she didn't look like she was going to slide off of the counter. Slade stepped back from the counter and examined her, holding his hands behind him at the small of his back. It was his thoughtful pose.

She shivered and resisted the urge to cover her breasts with her slender arms while he appraised her, that lone eye sliding up and down. Terra knew that she was underweight. Slade had been feeding her well the entire time she'd been here and she had gained both muscle and fat. Once more it felt like she was outside her body--she'd probably come apart when he had yanked her shorts and panties off--and was waiting for him to judge her before she could feel her limbs again.

"You are lovely, Terra," he ruled. This was truth and lie. Terra was not lovely in that she was not a fully grown woman, she had a ways to go. But she was lovely in that she was his and that she was small enough, naive enough to possess. And there was a beauty, in Slade's opinion, in fragile things. He'd once told her that he could teach her to shine like a diamond--and he would--but she would always be made of glass deep down.

She exhaled in relief and slouched again, finally crossing her arms over her chest. "Your turn," she said, and she was t _rying_ to sound playful even though it was just an obvious attempt to get his full focus off of her. Terra's toes curled once more in anticipation.

Behind the mask, he smirked. Slade took a few steps towards an empty shelving unit against the wall.

First, he peeled off his gloves and Terra craned her neck to look at his hands. His skin was pale, a natural result of wearing full-body armor and living underground. The palms were calloused, with nails that were so clean and carefully filed that they could have been fake. He dropped the gloves off on a shelf.

She looked at where he'd left her shorts and panties on the floor with her shirt, then back at him. She felt temporarily tall when he knelt to unfasten his boots and their associated armor panels.

"You're interested in the armor?" He asked as he straightened up, now barefoot and with shin guards and knee pads removed.

Terra nodded while he took off his belt, his bandolier, the armored plates on his elbows, and nearly every other accessory until he felt practically weightless.

"I'll make you your own once you've mastered your powers," he promised. His eye glittered. "Something just for you."

Terra broke into a giddy smile. "That sounds amazing," she said. She didn't even process that these were tools of combat they were talking about. His willingness to give her armor? That was, first and foremost, a sign that he really liked her, that he wanted her around for a long time. Right?

He had already turned from her. The eyeless side of his mask placed Terra in his blind spot (and it _was_ a blind spot, she knew this from training with him, even though he had more awareness of his surroundings than most people who used both their eyes). She felt the weight of his attention even while he looked distracted and had no way to see her.

Slade was still enormous without every piece of his equipment, but he also seemed sleeker without it. It made Terra want to touch him, and that searing desire burned with a sudden, surprising intensity in her gut. She slid off the counter, approached him with the sound of the shower jets running. She couldn't hear her own steps over the sound of the water, but when she got within a few feet of Slade, his arm shot out like a cobra to snatch her upper arm. She inhaled in shock, but it was that rare kind of pleasant surprise that made her skin tingle.

"Wait," he said, without turning his head to look at her.

"Show-off," she teased him with an enormous eager-but-nervous smile on her face.

"You only slow the process by distracting me," he reminded her. She wondered if he would _ever_ stop acting like a teacher. "My mask would be off by now if I wasn't listening for you."

She pouted only slightly and took a few steps back while Slade removed the final piece of metal from his body. The pout faded when her mouth fell open as Slade reached for his head. She was curious, of course she was, but the thought of what he might look like under the armor hadn't preoccupied her too much. Was it strange that she had come to think of the bronze and black bisected mask as his face? Probably.

His fingers found the sides of his mask and with a heavy click, he plucked it from his face. He could tell he wasn't what Terra had expected. It was the eyepatch over the missing eye with its associated vertical scar, of course. Perhaps his age, but he still looked younger than he was. He pulled back the skullcap portion of his helmet to reveal his silvery hair and set both pieces on the shelf.

"Would you believe I used to be blond?" he asked. He smirked at Terra like they were secret conspirators.

That little piece of humor worked, Terra smiled again. Nervously she admitted, "I always wondered why your mask only had one eyehole."

"Now you know. It's nothing--don't be concerned on my behalf. I lost it before you would have been born." There was a guilty twinge of pleasure in the pit of his stomach thinking about how young she was, but he didn't care. He had always preferred young.

She showed tact by not asking how he had lost it, but he knew she wanted to. Someday he would tell her accurate pieces of that story and give her a heavily edited version of the rest. She would believe every word.

"And you never told me you were hot," she said. Terra looked offended and put her hands over her heart.

"Did you ever doubt that I was?" he asked. He found the hidden zipper under his chin and unzipped the suit from his throat to below his navel. "It would have been a gamble if you thought I might be ugly."

"I'm not shallow," she said firmly, eyes on his body. He had white shorts and a white tank top on under the fabric suit and by now Terra was annoyed that he had so many layers on.

"I know," he acknowledged. "You wouldn't have been drawn to that liar Beast Boy if you were."

That stung. Terra crossed her arms at the mention of that sore memory while her teacher pulled his tank top off. Her heartrate increased, knowing how close they were to both being naked.

That was when it hit her, finally, that they were going to be naked together, showering. That was when it was real. Terra grappled with this for a few moments while Slade pulled down his shorts. Then she was distracted.

Slade caught her by surprise by wearing a jockstrap, and he saw her mild confusion. "Fifty pounds of body armor on me and you think I'm not wearing a cup?"

She blushed and shrugged. If she'd had more experience with men, she could maybe have seen it coming, but men were alien. Her blushing only continued when Slade was fully nude. She tried to get a good look at his penis because _of course_ she had to see, she was so curious, but Slade walked past her casually, into the water.

"Come, Terra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade's line about wearing a cup is shamelessly taken directly from Deathstroke in a comic. Did you think he wouldn't wear one?

**Author's Note:**

> I've planned a long, explicit, shower scene for coming chapters.


End file.
